Interrogation
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Jethro Gibbs interrogates or tries to interrogate an FBI agent, not knowing who she is or why she's there. Please read and find out who! Just a little bit of fun! Rating T for language It's a One- shot story.


**I don't know what happened but I was watching a rerun of NCIS and this popped in my head….don't ask me but hey! What the heck!**

**.**

**Snark vs Snark**

**.**

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm not telling you, asshole."

"Oh, I'm an asshole now? I thought I was a douchebag?"

"He's douche bag, you're asshole."

"Nice to know the distinction."

"Yeah, glad to be able to know who we are."

"Don't mention it, ass hole."

"So…now that we know who we're. How about telling us what you're doing here, trespassing."

"I told you, I'm not trespassing, I was passing through. There's a difference."

"If I recall; passing through means passing along the road and not stopping but you stopped…for a long period of time."

"I didn't see a sign that says I can't stop for a long period of time."

The two men exchanged unconvinced looks. "Look, once again, what are you doing and don't give us this bullshit about passing by and looking around, this is restricted area. There are signs all along the paths." He said.

She shrugged, "I'm sorry, I didn't see any signs." She leaned back against the chair and set her hands on her lap as she stared at the older of the two men. "I want to make my phone call. I'm entitled to one."

"You want to call your lawyer?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, not precisely, I want to make a phone call."

"To whom do you want to call, ma'am?"

"I'm not saying."

"Then I'm not letting you make this phone call."

She stood up suddenly, "Look! Asshole!" She glared at him. "I…"

"Wait a second….I thought I was douche bag and he's the asshole?" he jerked his head in his direction.

"That's right, you were very insistence about it." He grinned.

She nodded, "You're right, thanks for correcting me…douche bag."

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve to call us names and you're forgetting something."

She arched a brow, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

He grinned at her, "You're under arrest, under our arrest and in hand cuffs."

She raised her hands and looked at her cuffs, "You mean this?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She shook her head, "Not gonna scare me, douche bag." She set them down with a loud clang. "Now, where's my one phone call?"

"You'll get it when I say you get it. First who are you?" He asked her again.

"None of your concern, Agent Gibbs"

"Ooh," the younger man grinned at him. "She's pretty snarky and she knows who you are, boss!"

The older man snapped his head at him as the younger man instantly sobered.

"Sorry…" He grinned sheepishly. "…Boss."

She grinned at them and then she looked over to the younger man, "Is he always so overbearing, Agent DiNozzo?"

He frowned at her, "How did you…?" He looked up at his boss, "This is creepy…she's creepy, boss. She knows who we are." He turned to stare at her, "Okay, who are you?"

"I told you, none of your concern, Agent DiNozzo, just get me my phone call."

"No." Gibbs said. "You were arrested because you were trespassing and you did not have an ID."

"And?" She watched him with interest. "What's the big deal?"

He returned her glare, "All I want to know is, who are you? Tell me your name, and I'll let you make your phone call. It's really simple."

DiNozzo looked at Gibbs then at her then back at Gibbs, "Er boss, do you want to go back to the surveillance…?"

"No but you can, DiNozzo." He replied without taking his gaze off her.

DiNozzo arched his brow, "All by myself?"

Gibbs turned his head slowly, "Do you need someone to hold your hands, Tony?"

"Er, I guess not, I'll just get going." He nodded at her and left.

Gibbs began to walk about the interrogation room.

She, in the meantime, had crossed her legs and was sitting in a relaxed and calmed manner which irked and disturbed Gibbs.

NCIS was conducting a surveillance mission when they picked up a signal and following it and they found her in the middle of the road in the naval base. When the military police searched her, they didn't find any identification on her and she had refused to tell them who she was and what she was doing in the vicinity.

And the most intriguing thing, she knew who he and DiNozzo were; and he hated that disadvantage.

"Rule #16 – If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it!" he muttered as he stared at her.

Emily frowned at him in returned intently, "What did you say?"

"We're about to find out, sweetheart." He muttered again.

A soft timid knock on the door and Gibbs wrenched it opened, "What?" he answered irritably; his team knew he hated being interrupted during interrogation. "What is it, McGee?"

The young special agent blushed as he whispered, "I'm…I'm…sorry to interrupt…boss but there's an FBI Special Agent to see you, Gibbs."

"Who?"

McGee told him softly as he stared at her, "I think he's here for her, boss."

Gibbs turned to look at her, "You think so?"

He nodded, "I think she's an FBI agent."

Gibbs nodded, "Keep an eye on her, I'll be back."

McGee stepped inside as Gibbs left the room.

"What's going on, Agent McGee?" She asked him as the door closed.

McGee frowned, "How did you know who we're? Why are you here?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I really can't tell you."

He shrugged, "Then we'll have to keep you here, then."

She leaned forward, "Look, Agent McGee, If I tell you who I really am, I'll have to shoot you."

He began to laugh.

She tilted her head, "I know it's a cliché, but I do and I will."

He shook his head, "You can't because, first of all, you're handcuffed, and secondly, you're not armed." He smiled.

She returned his smile with a glare, "Look, McGee, don't test me."

"You sound like Gibbs."

She frowned at him, "Is that a compliment?"

He shrugged, "I guess so but you really sound like him, it's eerie…so er…"

"Snarky?" She offered.

"Yeah, snarky." He looked at her, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"That's what DiNozzo said. Are you two…?" She grinned.

He shook his head, "Oh no…no…not at all."

She shrugged, "Could have fooled me, he spoke a lot of you...I think he might be a little sweet on you, if you know what I mean." She arched a brow at him.

He shook his head, "Oh, I don't he is, I mean Tony and I are friends and he teased me but I don't think..."

"There you go," She leaned in, "He teases you, that's a ploy. He's testing you first just to see where you stand, McGee. Has he been smacking you…like play touch?"

He frowned and nodded, "Now that you mentioned it," he unconsciously reached behind his head and touched the back of it. "Several times, and he enjoyed doing it."

She grinned, "Oh…that's not good, he's already got you wrapped, I mean, he's got you sorted. Next he's going to invite you to this special bar for men and makes his move…"

Suddenly the door opened and it was Gibbs and DiNozzo, "Agent Emily Prentiss, you're free to go." Gibbs said as he walked in and unlocked the cuff. "Your supervisor's here to escort you out."

Rubbing her wrists, "Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"Hey, McGee," Tony and McGee were walking out of the interrogation room together behind Emily and Gibbs. "How about going to this new bar call Good Times? Some of the guys are going there after hours, how about it?"

Emily turned slightly at McGee and grinned before she turned back and walked ahead.

McGee paled as he shook his head, "No thank you, Tony, I'm…er…busy."

Tony frowned, "What's the matter with you? It's just a bar, everyone's been there."

"I said I'm busy Tony." McGee snapped as he turned and walked away from them.

Tony frowned at him, "What the heck is wrong with him?" he walked to his desk and sat down.

Emily grinned when she saw Hotch.

Gibbs leaned and whispered to her, "Don't think I'm not aware of what you've done to McGee." He turned to Hotch and spoke aloud. "Here's your errant agent, Hotch."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

Emily glanced from Hotch to Gibbs and back to Hotch, "You two knew each other?"

Hotch nodded, "Oh yeah, Prentiss. Gibbs and I go way back when we did joint investigations in the past."

Gibbs smiled at her, "If Agent Prentiss'd told me who she was, I'd have released her right away."

Hotch nodded, "She was trespassing on a naval base…"

Emily glared at him, "Hotch! I was not! I was there…"

"Prentiss, enough!" He glared at her pointedly.

Emily clammed up.

DiNozzo smiled, "Guess she doesn't look so smug after all…"

"Clam up, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned him; he'd noticed the FBI agents pointed exchanges and found it intriguing.

"Are we free to go?" Hotch looked at Gibbs.

He nodded, "Just make sure to tell your agents not to wander into the wrong paths again, Hotch." He looked at Emily closely.

"I'm sure it won't happen again, Gibbs." He nodded as they shook hands. "Thank you for the courtesy."

Emily nodded, "See you later, Agent Gibbs." She left with Hotch.

Gibbs observed them…her as they entered the elevator together. "Don't think I didn't know what you had done, Agent Prentiss." He mumbled. As the doors slid to a close, Emily winked at Gibbs playfully.

Gibbs, on the other hand finally grinned.

"Boss? Did she just wink at you?" DiNozzo asked as he came to stand by Gibbs and stared after the elevators.

Gibbs shook his head, "DiNozzo, where are you supposed to be?" He walked away from the young agent.

"Uh…here?" He frowned as he returned to his desk.

"Timothy, where was Agent Prentiss when the MP picked her up?" Gibbs asked.

McGee frowned as he began to type into his keyboard, "It's right here…oh…that's not good; it's right near the secure Naval Intel Communications Observatory."

"That's what I thought is going on." Gibbs shook his head as he sat down.

McGee frowned as he stared at his boss, "Why would the FBI bureau need to steal intel from us?"

"McGee, I only work here, I don't speculate." He said calmly.

"Shouldn't we report this to Director Vance?"

Gibbs nodded, "I'm sure he knows about it." He was studying FBI Agent Emily Prentiss' profile on his computer.

"But they stole our intel!"

"We have no prove, Timothy."

"She was there!"

He shook his head, "That didn't mean anything." He began his work. "It's one of those things, they got us this time, we'll get them next time."

"Yes, boss." McGee nodded as he returned to his work.

Gibbs grinned as pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket;

_Rule # 19…Curiosity leads you to trouble but it doesn't always has to be a bad thing_….

"Hmmm, sounds good, Jethro." He nodded to himself as he smiled at the accompanied address written under the rule. "I like this rule already." He grinned happily.

…..

THE END

.


End file.
